Light, Love and Resolve
by AllKindsOfFanfiction
Summary: While training with Aqua in the secret forest, Kairi discovers how to use the pure light in her as a new kind of magic and gains another power...now she willl go after what she lost.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Greetings, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Set post KH3, this is going to be a personal journey for Kairi as she sets out to bring Sora back while also becoming strong in her own right. For the record, I don't have a problem with Kairi and think she will develop more in the next Saga with her own arc. KH3s ending did a good job of laying major seeds for that. Other subplots and characters will probably be sprinkled in this story…some other shipping ideas and other things. I will also be borrowing things from some of my other favorite game series that would fit nicely in this universe, but no characters will crossover, this is purely a Kingdom Hearts story, I hope everyone likes it!

* * *

Kairi stood anxiously in front of Aqua, determination on her face, nothing was going to stop her from continuing to train here in this secret forest where time stood still. Nothing except…exhaustion, they had been training for who knows how long and Kairi routinely found her stamina was awful, so much so that she threw her Keyblade on the forest floor in frustration.

Her voice was angry. "Why? Why is everyone better at using a Keyblade than me!"

Aqua's voice shouted firmly. "Cureza." She turned instantly gentle. "Sit down, let's talk for a while." She motioned to a large rock some feet away.

Kairi picked up her keyblade and followed, she sounded frustrated. "I don't even know how I am able to use a Keyblade, master Yen-Sid said that Keyblade masters grant the power to other people."

Aqua nodded. "Yes, the person touches the Keyblade and gains the power to wield them, it's called bequeathing."

Kairi shrugged. "I have never touched a Keyblade before Riku handed me Destiny's Embrace in the world that never was, and he wasn't a master yet, so it doesn't make sense."

Aqua summoned her Rainfell Keyblade, sounding contemplative. "You did touch a Keyblade Kairi, mine when you were a child. You just don't remember. The day we met in Radiant Garden and the unversed came after you, you touched my Keyblade, more out of curiosity than anything else, but intent doesn't matter in the bequeathing ceremony, a strong heart and will are the only requirements." She smiled. "Once I sensed the pure light in you, that you were void of darkness, that is when I placed a protective spell within you."

Kairi asked a question that had been on her mind. "How does that work exactly? It always felt like something is watching over me."

Aqua continued. "If the world one calls home is lost to darkness instead of getting swallowed by it too, the person is guided to safety, to someone capable of protecting them, someone chosen by a Keyblade master. I had no way of knowing who that would be."

Kairi thought carefully. "Its been you the whole time, the whole reason I met Sora and Riku?"

Aqua shook her head. "The spell does not design fate Kairi it only acts in service of the person it is cast upon. You are half right, Terra bequeathed Riku the power of the Keyblade, I sensed as much when I was guided to Destiny Islands not too long after meeting you. I think he saw himself in Riku. I never passed the power to Sora, I thought he was a bit too innocent to wield the power of the Keyblade."

Kairi was surprised. "So how can he use one?"

Aqua smiled. "Sora is a unique circumstance, Riku has told me since I have been back that the Keyblade Sora uses void of Keychains called the Kingdom Key is the very same Keyblade tied directly to the realm of light, its parallel counterpart is tied directly to the realm of darkness, which Mickey uses. Riku was supposed to be the one to use the Kingdom Key, but he could not use that when he willingly embraced the darkness, so it latched itself to Sora instead."

Kairi mulled this over. "So, the Keyblade chose Sora, and I choose the Keyblade."

Aqua nodded. "Exactly, you are my successor Kairi, you chose the power of the Keyblade the day we met even though you did not know it then. I just made sure you would find your way to safety if darkness overtook where you call home. The people around you protected you until you became aware of your power, both your light and the Keyblade. Both you and Sora are parallel to each other. You chose the Keyblade, and the Keyblade chose Sora. Nobody gave you the power, Sora, in particular, sealed his bond with the Kingdom Key once he and Riku crossed paths again, Riku seized the Keyblade momentarily, but a Keyblade will always align itself with people whose heart is strongest and at the time Riku's longing outweighed his strength of heart, something he admitted to me recently."

Kairi was even more contemplative now. "You said Terra chose Riku to share the power of the Keyblade. I wound up coming to Destiny Islands because of you, meeting Riku and Sora was not a coincidence."

Aqua shook her head. "Like I said I just made sure you ended up somewhere where the power of the Keyblade was dormant. The result was Riku, and ultimately Sora. Don't worry you're friends because you chose to be, not because of my spell."

Kairi was melancholy. "He never told me that he and Sora fought before he was possessed by Ansem, if I hadn't been asleep, I could have talked some sense into him."

Aqua was confused. "What do you mean?"

Kairi squinted in contemplation. "I don't remember much from the night Destiny Islands fell to darkness, except being drawn to the door to darkness and seeing Sora there too, before losing consciousness. What felt like an eternity later I am waking up in Radiant Garden just before Sora… fades away in a disperse of light, he sacrificed himself to darkness to free my heart from his body and return it to mine."

Aqua was mesmerized. "Your heart took refuge in Sora, just like Ven did after both times his heart was scarred. When the real Ansem told me about Sora in the realm of darkness I remembered the small ordinary boy I met, I sensed his heart was a magnet for others in need, but at the time I never thought it would be so literal."

Kairi felt herself crying now. "It's my fault he is gone, if I wasn't so pathetic and weak, he would not have had to sacrifice himself to bring me back, AGAIN!"

Aqua was gentle and consoling. "Kairi, you can't anticipate spacetime manipulation on the level that so many versions of Xehanort were capable, and Xemnas took both Sora and Riku to defeat the first time so don't blame yourself. I don't know much about Sora, but I know what it's like to want to protect someone as much as he wants to protect you. Ven suffered so much because I couldn't protect him, he didn't ask to be split in two and then fall into sleep for 10 years. I felt for Terra too of course, but his own actions caused him to be processed by Xehanort. One of the things I admire about Riku is that he was able to resist Xehanort's influence before he fell into darkness completely and learned to use it in balance with light. Ven though, Ven was tortured and then split in two, forced to fight and ultimately fell into a coma. Believe me, I understand everything you're feeling."

Kairi continued with a desperate look. "Then you know I need him back, Riku is my friend but Sora is the person I care most about, I just want to be with him, but every time we are together, we get separated. Sora gave everyone else their lives back I want to find a way to return the favor for once and if he has to be a hero then I will go with him."

Aqua nodded. "I can see there is no changing your mind so let's get back to work." They returned to a sizable clearing in the forest. Aqua did not move to the opposite end however, turning to look at Kairi. She was contemplative again. "I've been thinking we could turn your light into an offensive weapon."

Kairi nodded, "How?"

Aqua continued. "There is an ancient magic spell that rivals Flare and Ultima, it is called holy…I have never used it myself because it takes someone of pure light to cast, but I know how to teach it. Every Keyblade wielder has a few signature moves, this could be one of yours, up for it?"

Kairi nodded again with a determined face. "Just tell me what to do master Aqua."

Aqua still was not used to being addressed that way, she nodded after a slightly awkward look. "Pull the boundless light from your body, mind, and heart into your Keyblade and focus as hard as you can on releasing all of that energy. I'm not sure how it will manifest but I don't expect you to get it right away, the ancient magical arts are the most difficult to learn and you don't have much experience with a Keyblade, this place only halts time it does not amplify one's training."

Kairi nodded and did as Aqua told her, gripping Destiny's Embrace tightly. Soon a warmth started to fill her, it slowly spread from her heart through her entire body and eventually she was channeling it into her Keyblade. She saw it glow a strange blue that was not light in color but not dark either, it was in between, and after about five seconds it was gone.

Aqua healed Kairi and was pleased by her start. "Well it looks like you can channel energy into a spell well enough, you just need to work on casting it."

Kairi was pondering a question. "Master Aqua, the spell you placed on me, do you think that's why my heart fled into to Sora when the islands fell to darkness?"

Aqua was contemplative again. "Yes, most likely but I cannot say for sure. Sora, he reminds me of Ven quite a lot, carefree and happy. I'm grateful that he kept him safe all those years I was lost in the realm of darkness."

Kairi sighed. "I promised Sora I wouldn't just wait for him to come back from his adventures, but I wasn't chosen for the Keyblade. If I don't get the hang of it, Sora will be gone forever."

Aqua smiled. "You and Sora have something else in common then remember? He wasn't chosen to wield the Keyblade ether. You are the only two people I can think of who chose or were chosen by the Keyblade itself and not someone else that uses it. Other than maybe the very first Keyblade master, known as the master of masters."

Kairi sounded passive. "Well I don't care how or why I found Sora, or why I can use a Keyblade, I'm going to rescue him and then I won't leave his side again." She was freshly determined now. "Stand back!"

Kairi made a second attempt, before too long a small orb of blue light shot from her Keyblade, it grew steadily until she sent it flying into the air where it exploded in a cascade of white light.

Aqua was mesmerized. "So that's holy magic." She smiled. "Good job Kairi!"

Kairi felt a second Keyblade appear suddenly in her hand. It wasn't one that either of them had seen before. It seemed to be born of light itself, a divine golden light. She banished Destiny's embrace to study this new Keyblade with both hands.

Kairi was mesmerized by the light glow that emanated from this Keyblade. She looked at Aqua uncertainty. "Have you ever seen this before?"

Aqua shook her head caught off guard. "No, I heard whispers that the first person since ancient times to call upon holy magic would be bestowed a weapon born of light itself, but it was a legend, a myth, no one has been able to call upon holy magic since long before the first Keyblade War."

Kairi spotted writing on the handle of the Keyblade. She had to squint to read it. "There's an inscription here, 'Lightbringer: divine blade born from the first and purest light'."

Aqua had a sudden realization. "That Keyblade, it came from Kingdom Hearts. Xehanort said kingdom hearts was the first, purest light. If the x-blade is a key to kingdom hearts this Keyblade, Lightbringer, is a small piece of kingdom hearts itself…the first and purest light."

Kairi was mesmerized. "Why would I be granted this Keyblade?"

Aqua continued. "I think learning holy magic granted you this Keyblade. You were much more focused that second time. Do I even have to ask what you were thinking about?"

Kairi shook her head with a passive look. "Not what, who, I was concentrating on Sora."

Aqua smiled knowingly. "You love him don't you."

Kairi wore a curious expression like she was mulling over the question carefully. "I know I hate when we are separated, if that's love or being in love then yes, I do love him." She turned the tables. "Do you love Ventus?"

Aqua was momentarily flustered by the question but mulled it over. "I'm not sure, I spent so much time away from him and trapped in the realm of darkness and without any concept of time, but just like you and Sora, Ven is the person I care most about. I was worried that he was alone for all that time I was trapped in the realm of darkness. When I realized that Sora let Ven's fractured heart merge with his I was so thankful because he was able to heal." She found herself crying not from sadness but joy. "His personality has always been kind, even before Xehanort extracted his darkness, I find myself drawn to him without even realizing it sometimes."

Kairi chuckled. "That's where I was with Sora while he was asleep, so you're not quite where I am now but to me, it seems like you want to be a part of Ven's life forever."

Aqua smiled. "I do, I will always be Terra's friend but he's going to do his own thing, losing your body and everything that makes you who you are for 10 years…he needs to reconnect with himself and he knows it."

Kairi smiled. "I've got a feeling Riku will be similar and even if he doesn't. I'm not sure he is as special to me as Sora." She hesitated. "That's not meant to sound mean but…Riku is like my big brother." Kairi held Lightbringer over her shoulder like Sora always did when carrying his Keyblade. She was more emotional now but smiling. "Sora occupies a place in my heart that no one else will, that is why I asked you to train me, I am going to find him wherever he was ripped away to and bring him back and if I can't bring him back here, I will stay with him."

Aqua smiled warmly. "We really do have a lot in common Kairi, I would have just kept watch over Ven if I knew going after Terra would have landed either of us in the realm of darkness." She turned instructive now. "You're doing great so far, but I noticed that you have difficulty blocking using your keyblade."

Kairi sighed. "I get pushed back too easily, Sora has the same problem. I noticed it when we were fighting Xion and Siax."

Aqua sounded curious. "Oh, is there an explanation why Naminé and Xion look so much like you?"

Kairi nodded with an absentminded stare. "Yes, but it's a long and confusing one. For now, I need to learn a better way of defending myself."

Aqua nodded, returning to the training. "Right, you can manifest a magical barrier by expelling the energy you gather outwardly around you instead of channeling that energy into a magical element. The key is to do it in short bursts, timing it with your enemies attack's."

Kairi waited for Aqua to move in to attack, her focus was split because she had to fight the natural instinct to raise her Keyblade, as a result, the barrier met Aqua's attack but shattered from the continued force, knocking Kairi to her back.

Aqua healed her once more and helped her to her feet. She was gentle again. "Nice first try, the magic barrier is a hard skill to master. It takes more concentration than casting elemental magic." She observed Kairi's stance again, finding it familiar. "Your stance, it's just like Sora."

Kairi smiled with a nod. "Is that bad?"

Aqua shook her head. "No, I just happen to notice." Aqua was in deep thought again, she sounded curious when she spoke. "Kairi, do you always think about Sora?"

Kairi nodded without hesitation. "Yes, the only time I was not was when Naminé stripped his memories and had to put them back together, he was asleep then." She continued curiously. "I don't know why I picked up his stance, maybe it's because I was in his heart for such a long time. I felt many of his experiences and emotions, even some of my own. It always felt like we were together." Her face fell. "It's funny I spent more time with Sora while inside his heart than I have since mine returned to my body." She gripped her new Keyblade firmly. "That's why I need to do this!"

Aqua continued. "Kairi, your power, I think it's connected to Sora."

Kairi was confused. "Like Roxas or Xion before they became their own person?"

Aqua shook her head. "No, not like that, how to explain it…was he on the surface of your mind and heart when you cast holy?"

She nodded. "Yes, I was thinking about how much I want him back, how much I love him."

Aqua continued. "All abilities are affected by our emotions, sure magic costs us magical energy but the use of that energy, gathering it into something potent is affected by our emotions. I don't think it's a coincidence that Sora is your point of balance and calm. He's physically gone, but he isn't gone from your mind and heart, use him as an anchor, I get the sense that is what he is already."

She nodded again. Kairi made a second attempt, this time she was successful, blocking a combo of attacks. Aqua continued. "Now let's see if you can do it when you don't know where it's coming from!"

Aqua returned to her original position on foot and a moment later began teleporting around the forest floor rapidly. Kairi panicked being reminded of Xemnas when he cut into the Keyblade Graveyard and took her effortlessly.

Kairi shouted anxiously. "No!"

A blast of magical energy cascaded through the surrounding area before Aqua was within five feet of Kairi from any direction. Even Aqua's barrier failed against the blast. The trees in the surrounding area were just gone and Kairi stood on her knees panting.

A voice approached cautiously from a few feet away. It was Aqua clad in her keyblade armor, it fell away moments later and she spoke gently. "Kairi, it's okay."

Kairi was shaken somewhere between sobs and anger. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just…that's how Xemnas took me, he appeared out of nowhere and crushed axel like nothing, I got scared and just stood there while he attacked and then took me."

Aqua knelt down next to Kairi and put a hand on her shoulder. She was even more consoling. "It wasn't your fault Kairi, I told you that earlier. Sora was going to bring you back no matter what anyone said to him."

There was anguish on her face now. "He would not have had to if I was a better keyblade wielder! It's just not fair Aqua! He helps everyone, EVERYONE including me, and his reward is what, to vanish forever, he's not even a heartless this time he's just gone." She shook her head angrily. "No, I won't let him go! He deserves to be happy and I will find him and stay with him forever once I do!"

Aqua smiled consolingly. "I'm sure he knows that. He said before he left to find you that he wanted to be together with you, but every time he finds you, you're separated again. He feels that pain, trust me it was all over his face before he left to get you back."

Kairi was mad at herself. "I never told him how much he means to me. I mean, I kind of did because I shared the papu fruit, I told him I wanted to be a part of his life forever, but I never told him I loved him and now he's gone and if I never see him again…"

Aqua smiled. "He knows Kairi. Your heart took refuge in Sora's, it doesn't get much clearer than that."

Kairi smiled finally with a dismissive response. "So did Ven's, that doesn't mean much."

Aqua chuckled. "Yes, it does, Sora is your emotional anchor and you are his and sure he opens his heart to everyone but you occupy a place there that nobody else does." Aqua was contemplating recent events now. "What just happened was a reprisal I haven't seen before, an explosion of magical energy... if you need proof that abilities are affected by our emotions that was it." Aqua pulled her to a stand. "That's enough for today, let's get some sleep and continue tomorrow, we'll see what that new Keyblade can do and you were holding two briefly earlier. Dual wielding is another hard thing to master, most people don't bother for that reason, but it's something else we can work on tomorrow."

Kairi nodded gratefully. "Master Aqua, thank you, for what you are doing now and what you did for me when I was little, it's the reason I'm alive today."

Aqua smiled. "Of course."

II

That night Kairi used the Gummi Phone to call Riku privately. He answered casually. "How's training going?"

Kairi sighed. "Better than last time, Aqua knows a lot more about fighting and fighting with the Keyblade than Merlin."

Riku nodded. "Trapped in the realm of darkness for ten years is good for something, that's probably it."

Kairi cut to the chase. "Are you free to talk for a while?"

Riku nodded. "I'll come to you, something tells me this is a face to face conversation." Riku appeared a few moments later through a corridor of darkness, sitting down on the rock face next to Kairi.

Kairi sighed. "I always forget you can do that."

He smiled. "Don't worry, I can control darkness now and light too, my heart is balanced."

Kairi sighed again. "My heart is broken Riku."

Riku sighed knowingly. "Why, Sora is always with you even if he's not physically around."

Kairi smiled sadly. "Because I'm the reason he's gone, it's entirely my fault. How I am I supposed to live with that guilt."

Riku was sympathetic. "Use it as motivation, judging from that leveled section of trees I'd say you're already doing that." He turned to look at her now. "What's really going on?"

Kairi looked at her friends face with a heavy sigh. "We didn't meet by accident, the three of us. I was guided to the islands when Radiant Garden fell to darkness, because of aqua's spell."

Riku was surprised. "That's what she meant when she said the spell worked."

Kairi nodded and continued. "It guided me to a someone that already had the power of the Keyblade and when he was old enough to use it, protect me."

Riku assumed. "Sora…"

Kairi smiled, "Nope, you Riku."

He racked his brain. "Me? That doesn't add up, Sure Terra gave me the power to use them, but I didn't summon a Keyblade until Soul Eater after I embraced the darkness foolishly thinking I could control it when Destiny Islands fell."

Kairi smiled. "I guess you forgot about the part where the Kingdom Key was supposed to be yours, but you got overconfident and marred your heart in darkness, so Sora was the delivery boy."

Riku looked like he would rather forget. "You heard me say that?"

Kairi nodded. "My heart was inside Sora. I remember pieces of everything from back then."

Riku sighed, "not my finest hour attacking my best friend. It's funny I remember Aqua saying Sora would need to look out for me. I guess it's no coincidence that I'm Terra's successor, we had similar paths."

Kairi nodded. "You overcame darkness easier than Terra and now it doesn't rule you."

Riku summoned his new keyblade Braveheart, looking at it passively. "I feel steeled now."

Kairi sighed. "I wish I felt that way. The void in my heart without Sora around gets more painful every single day. I don't know if I can be a keyblade wielder." She summoned Lightbringer as if trying to find fresh hope, the glow of pure light really stood out in the dark of night.

Riku was curious. "Where did you get that?" She pointed to the inscription. Riku was passive. "…first and purest light. Kingdom Hearts? But…it's closed."

Kairi shrugged. "It is the origin of holy magic and was just waiting for someone to cast it for the first time since ancient times, a pure light void of darkness with a warriors heart."

Riku was confused. "Holy magic? I thought that was what cure spells are?"

Kairi shrugged again, shaking her head. She stood up and demonstrated. This time a giant orb of blue light dispersed into several smaller ones creating a circle, they flew off in various directions and exploded one after another, in a lingering blaze of pure light.

Kairi seemed surprised. "that's different than the first time, maybe it's stronger."

Riku was impressed. "I didn't even know holy magic existed" They sat back down. "You've got so much power hidden in you Kairi. Even the Keyblade, I always wondered how you could use them."

Kairi smiled passively. "I touched Aqua's keyblade out of curiosity when I was a child in Radiant Garden, the day she protected me from the unversed and placed that protective spell on me, I'm Aqua's successor."

Riku was curious. "I thought there had to be intentional succession with the bequeathing ceremony?"

Kairi shook her head. "No, the ceremony is a formality. Sora and I are proof of that, no keyblade master chose us; I chose the Keyblade and the Keyblade chose Sora. Aqua seems to think we are the first keyblade wielders since the master of masters to gain the power without it being passed down to us from another master. Ven was sharing his heart with Sora, but I'm sure if Sora's power came from Ven he would have lost it once Ven woke up again."

Riku nodded agreeably. "Sora's bond with the Keyblade came from his heart and his alone, I know that first hand."

Kairi looked at Riku seriously. "Aqua considers me her successor whether I deserve it or not. I don't know if I can walk in the shadow of this, master of masters, whoever they are. All I do know is I have to get Sora back."

Riku gave her a kind smile. "I knew you had feelings for each other."

Kairi looked apologetic. "Sorry if we made you feel like a third wheel."

Riku shrugged. "There was a time briefly, somewhere between when the islands fell and I found you without your heart that I thought maybe if I could save you that we could be together, so maybe that is why I lost my way."

Kairi grabbed her friend's hand, still looking apologetic. "Riku, I love you, I do, but it's just not the same way I love Sora and I don't think that it ever was…I'm sorry.

Riku shook his head smiling. "It's okay, I know that Sora occupies your heart in a way that nobody else does or ever will. I realized that the moment Ansem was speaking through me about how your heart took refuge in Sora, even if it could have been caused by Aqua's spell that really doesn't matter because magic like that needs a powerful foundation to work." He grabbed her hand too with a peaceful kind smile. "You will get him back when you're ready to look for him. You can do anything, you and Sora both can, like you said, nobody gave either of you the power of the Keyblade, accidentally or not, it picked you both."

Kairi nodded. "You're not going to stop me, why?"

Riku looked at her seriously. "For the same reason that I didn't stop Sora when he decided to go off alone to find you, you both have finally made your heart and mind up about each other and there's no point stopping you."

Kairi gave a guilty smile. "But if I need you…"

Riku squeezed her hand. "I'll be there."

Kairi nodded. "Thank you, Riku."

III

The next day Kairi put Lightbringer to good use, fighting Aqua as more training. They'd just finished their third sparring session and Aqua was pleased with her progress, she was faster and able to better anticipate everything.

Aqua was praising. "You learn quickly, do you think you are ready to try two at once?"

Kairi responded by summoning Destiny's Embrace. "Does that answer your question."

Aqua continued. "Alright, get ready." She summoned Master's Defender in her right hand while holding Rainfell with the Stormfall Keychain attached. She was glad to have her personal keyblade again but had admittedly grown attached to the one her fallen teacher had passed on to her and thus called it back from his gravesite. She sounded instructive. "Balance and timing are the biggest adjustments when using two keyblades. Are you sure you are ready, I'm not holding back?"

Kairi nodded. "I wouldn't want you to, I need to get stronger if I'm going to rescue Sora and be worthy as your successor."

Aqua reminded her calmly. "If you were not worthy of being my successor already, the Keyblade would not have granted you its power when you touched it. It accepted you based on your heart and will, I am going to test that now." Kairi nodded.

The warning about balance and timing while dual wielding turned out to be helpful, it was difficult. She lagged behind Aqua during the initial clash and at its end Destiny's Embrace was knocked from Kairi's left hand. She summoned it back just in time to block double horizontal leaping slash. Kairi staggered backward, running backward while silently casting holyra some feet above herself in the sky where it split into several smaller orbs all suspended in the sky. She tossed Destiny's Embrace like a knife at Aqua, who deflected it to the ground while Kairi finished the launching holyra, sending the now many orbs flying at Aqua at an unpredictable rate in groups putting Aqua on the defensive for once.

After avoiding eight in a row the remaining orbs surrounded her simultaneously. She shouted as she double flighted into the air. "Aeroga!" The spell sucked in the orbs and spit them out in Kairi's direction.

Kairi was now dodging both the wind tornado and the remnants of her spell. She used a barrier to guard against the leftovers from her spell, but Aqua had jumped into her own air spell using it as an air boost.

Aqua called loudly. "Thunder Surge!" She dived down like a lightning strike. Kairi jumped backward just as Aqua landed.

They clashed again, this time Kairi was even slower, fatigue was catching up with her. Suddenly Lightbringer began to glow brightly in her right hand and that glow radiated into five Keyblades, four of which floated independently around Kairi, while she held Lightbringer in her left hand.

Aqua sounded mesmerized. "What in the name of Keyblades?"

Kairi gazed at the independently floating Keyblades around her. They were all inscribed on the handle like the one she was holding in her right hand. She read the inscriptions one by one.

Her voice was a stunning calm. "Sol… Luna… Excalibur… Ragnarok…" She turned to Aqua sounding even more mesmerized. "What is this?" Each independent Keyblade had a specific pattern on it: Sol, the sun, Luna a crescent moon, Excalibur a Shield, and Ragnarök, intersecting swords. With the two Kairi was holding there were six keyblades altogether.

Aqua had been so focused on the Keyblade show that she just now noticed Kairi's appearance. Aqua pointed at Kairi sounding genuinely shocked. "Kairi, your clothes are different." It was true, she was now the same celestial light as the Keyblade in her left hand. Aqua smiled. "A Keyblade transformation or form change is what these are."

Kairi sounded more determined. "Let's give this a try!"

Aqua nodded. "Take your best shot Kairi!"

Kairi hovered slightly off the ground gliding at Aqua. The new keyblades floated around her independently in various ways. Luna and Sol spun rapidly around Kairi's body while Excalibur and Ragnarök spun vertically at a rapid pace on both sides of her arms. Aqua used magic to split herself into numerous duplicates that all attacked differently. 14 clones; half used magic and half went for direct attacks. Luna and Sol seemed to nullify all manner of elemental magic because that portion of the clones launched every type of the third tier and grand magic they could and what got through was little more than a wisp of anything. The others managed no more than clashing in vain with Kairi directly, she was aided by Excalibur and Ragnarök which seemed to time their movement with Kairi's dependent keyblade attacks using Lightbringer and Destiny's Embrace, before too long Aqua's clones began to vanish and when she was by herself once more, donned her keyblade armor again.

Aqua was no less confident. "Warm up is over, let's see how well you function when I control your movement, transcendence!"

Kairi was suddenly pulled into the air by a large anti-gravity field. The swords around her floated limply. Next moment aqua was dive bombing Kairi from above and below releasing large pillars of magical light each time she teleported to attack. Kairi took a punishment until the magic spell wore off, but by then Aqua had finished her signature attack. Kairi regained movement just before she would have it the ground and shot back at Aqua in the air like a rocket, sending Excalibur and Ragnarök after her like tailing boomerangs.

Aqua was ready yet again. She used her favorite magic spell with force. "Seek!" A long trail of contained mines shot from the end of both her Keyblades, seeking out and colliding in a large explosion with Excalibur and Ragnarök. Kairi saw the explosion coming and avoided it before continuing to pursue Aqua in the air, eventually clashing with her using both of the keyblades she held in her hand. Aqua matched every strike evenly, no matter how Kairi attacked.

Kairi was getting frustrated with herself. _"Come on you have to win, you have to show her you can be her successor…this power, I've seen something similar from Sora, is this because of you…?_"

Sora's voice was it's his usual casual tone in her head. "_Come on Kairi, I've never used six keyblades at once, you can do anything, you saved everyone, you saved me again!"_

She responded sadly. "_But you are gone, I don't know where you are or even if you are, this is just my heart talking to my head._"

He chuckled. "_That's the point, right? I'm only gone if you think I am._"

She was adamant. _"No, I won't let you go!_"

He responded confidently. _"I know, you are strong Kairi. I'm not worried, we always find our way back to each other, and until then I'm always with you. You made sure of that remember?"_

Kairi sounded full of resolve. "_The _paupu fruit, _Sora, I'll find you, I promise!_"

Kairi felt renewed again just as Excalibur and Ragnarok returned to her side, and she steadily became faster than Aqua, adding holy magic to her repeated strikes. Aqua noticed she was being overpowered and threw Master's Defender to the ground as Kairi went in for a final strike, teleporting instantly to her Keyblade.

Aqua shed her keyblade armor with a determined expression. "I've still got a few tricks left, Time Splicer!"

Kairi froze suddenly as time, or what traces existed here, literally bent to Aqua's will, she was quickly using a barrage of keyblade strikes. When Kairi could move again her body felt like a bowling ball from taking so many of Aqua's attacks. She was falling to the ground quickly from sudden fatigue.

Her voice was uneven. "I'm not…finished yet." Her independent keyblades glowed that brilliant celestial light.

Aqua muttered curiously. "What now?"

Sol and Luna entered Kairi's body while Excalbur and Ragnarok merged into a larger keyblade, Destiny's Embrace vanished from her right hand and the new Keyblade settled there. The inscription read: enduring grace guides the purest of pure hearts.

Aqua was mesmerized yet again. "Another keyblade transformation, it looks like something or someone else may have chosen this girl." Kairi was renewed before she hit the ground and quickly shot back into the sky at Aqua.

Kairi responded confidently. "I'm not giving up, Sora is counting on me and I refuse to lose."

Aqua smiled. Let's finish this!" She donned her Keyblade Armor once again.

Kairi raised both Keyblades in the air touching them together. "divine light!" A shower of celestial energy began to rain down rapidly over Aqua.

She muttered anxiously. Third tier holy magic!" She began teleporting frantically to avoid the seemingly endless shower of blue light. Kairi rushed in during the spectacle, tossing both her keyblades in the air. Aqua charged in to attack but that was a mistake. Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace again and caught Aqua, charging upwards with her after the other keyblades. Kairi caught both as they were falling and Destiny's Embrace spun rapidly between them, creating a wave of magical energy that greatly hindered Aqua's movement while she used a long series of combos that ended in a final shockwave of light.

Aqua had just enough strength left to summon her Keyblade glider to ease her landing, in a soft thud on the ground, her Keyblade armor vanished along with the glider and she stood up exhausted but pleased. Kairi returned gently to the ground, and moments later Enduring Grace vanished in a column of light.

Aqua was praising. "You did great Kairi!"

Kairi nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, master Aqua."

She chuckled. "You don't have to be formal."

She looked apologetic. "Sorry I got carried away." Kairi used healing magic.

Aqua shook her head. "I said I wasn't holding back, what was that last move you did?"

Kairi was unsure. "The other keyblades, they spoke to me. They said it was an attack of nobility that combines the power of Sol and Luna into a series of focused strikes ending with the release of built-up divine light, it's called Great Aether."

Aqua sounded contemplative. "That power it felt foreign."

Kairi nodded continuing with growing thought. "Aqua I think Kingdom Hearts is more than just a collection of past and present hearts, I think it's the connecting gate to many universes, that's where those other keyblades said they were from, distant universes known to courageous warriors of light."

They sat down again, Aqua sounded mesmerized. "Universes, so there are more than just worlds out there."

Kairi sounded convinced. "Yes, I think there is… and I think Sora has been ripped away from me into one. I, heard him in my heart when I was ready to give up and now, I will make sure I find him." Kairi looked at the Lightbringer Keyblade sounding certain with herself. "This Keyblade contains power from another universe or many of them."

Aqua nodded with a knowing smile. "You're leaving, aren't you?" She nodded. Aqua imbued another spell into Kairi's necklace. Her voice was gentle. "A gift to help you keep yourself safe, and this one you will be able to use."

Kairi was naturally curious. "What is it?"

Aqua smiled. "Touch your necklace with your hand."

There was a shining glow and when it was gone Kairi was clad in Keyblade armor, the color of which matched her regular clothes.

Kairi was surprised. "You're giving me armor?"

Aqua continued. "That's not all, throw Destiny's Embrace in the sky." Kairi did exactly that and it spawned a glider.

Kairi returned Destiny's Embrace to her right hand before shedding her Keyblade Armor and recalling the glider.

She turned to Aqua very grateful. "You've done so much for me, then and now. Thank you Aqua."

Aqua nodded smiling brightly. "Of course, I won't tell anyone you're traveling across universes, this is your journey."

Kairi nodded gratefully. "I'm sure Riku will find a way to be a silent shadow, but still, thank you. I'm going to prepare before I leave and talk with Naminé, Xion, and Roxas." She looked up at the sky absentmindedly. "They are their own person, but they came from Sora and me and in Xion's case both of us, they will want to know what I'm doing, and I can't help but feel connected to them forever too. It's like having a brother and two sisters."

Aqua sounded frustrated. "Nobody's and replicas hardly existed when I fell to darkness ten years ago, even the heartless did not appear until after I had already been wandering for what seemed like ages." She shrugged shaking her head. "It's all very confusing."

Kairi nodded sympathetically. "Mickey and DIZ can fill you in, they know a lot." She noticed the look on Aqua's face. "DIZ is the real Ansem, Ansem The Wise, I just always liked calling him DIZ, it means Darkness in Zero."

Aqua nodded "I have a lot of catching up and thinking to do, especially with Ven. Thank you, Kairi." Something else occurred to her. "You have a Wayfinder right?"

Kairi was ignorant of Aqua's question. "What?"

She clarified. "A charm that's shaped like a star?"

Kairi showed uncertain recognition pulling her charm out of her rear pocket. "Is that what these are? I always just called it a lucky charm."

Aqua was passive. "They are but this will help." She imbued Kairi's Wayfinder with a spell. "Use it to borrow my power or anyone else's who is connected to you…the only person I cannot connect to this spell is Sora." Her face fell. "This spell links your magical energy to others you've come into contact with but without a trace of their magical energy leaves a given person absent from the spell, no matter how close they otherwise are to you."

Kairi smiled sounding cheerful in spite of Aqua's caveat. "I think I said thank you too early."

Aqua smiled again. "Just another option you have if you need it. Besides I didn't feel right leaving you without protection back then and now you're my successor, setting off by yourself to rescue what's most important to you, that was me once so I couldn't help but help you."

Kairi smiled. "Everyone always helps me, especially Sora, it's my turn to help him."

Aqua spoke absentmindedly. "If you are anything like me you won't stop until you find Sora and get him back, and it won't take you ten years. It's odd, technically I'm older than I appear. It's a strange thing to carry around."

Kairi sighed. "I know two people who were born from me. One from my heart and the other from the memories of me from the one person I care most about, so you're not alone in dealing with odd circumstances."

Aqua sounded gentle again. "We should get going, especially you, a long journey requires rest."

Kairi nodded back. "Again, thank you Aqua."

She smiled sounding reassuring. "You have done well Kairi, you're a lot like Sora and when you find him I will be the first to give you both a proper thank you. I hope by then you both get the peace that you gave to me and the other guardians of light."

Kairi smiled hoping for the same thing but knew that she was in for a long journey if she was going to make that happen and this occupied Kairi's mind as she and Aqua left the secret forest together.

* * *

A/N: For those curious Sol and Luna are skills found in Fire Emblem, while Great Aether is an evolved version of the Aether skill wielded by lords, exclusive to Ike since his inclusion into Super Smash Bros. I figured Holy magic would be a nice fit for Kairi. Ragnarök, Excalibur, and Lightbringer are all from Final Fantasy as Swords and I thought they'd be good for a keyblade. Enduring Grace is entirely from my own head though. I figured since Kari mimics Sora's fighting stance and style that any form changes would be similar as well. I don't have a name for hers yet but just think of everything I've done as turning Kairi's light into an offensive weapon. Updates are indefinite thanks to college.


	2. Chapter 2

"I said I wasn't just going to sit and wait for you to come home from your adventures…but I don't think I expected you to get ripped away from me. Now I know how you felt after beating Ansem. Always a hero, helping everyone else. Aqua said your heart is a magnet for others in need, I'm not surprised, but I need you the most out of everyone. That's selfish of me I know, the days are gone when you and I could just watch the sunset on Destiny Islands, but I can't help it. Actually, I haven't watched the sunset since you faded away a month ago. That's why I'm starting my own journey to come to your rescue for a change and then maybe we can catch a break before saving the world again, but wherever you go I'm with you no matter what."

A voice was gentle and quaint. "Kairi."

Kairi looked up from the letter she was writing, putting it away. She responded cheerfully. "Naminé."

Naminé inquired as she sat down on the tree of the small island. "Writing a letter to Sora?"

She was not surprised. "Yes, I suppose you know all about putting things on paper, thanks for meeting me."

Naminé nodded with a passive look. "If my chicken scratch drawings count. Then yes. So, you are leaving to find Sora?"

Kairi smiled. "I take it Riku told you?" She nodded. Kairi continued sounding full of determination. "Yes, I have a feeling he was pulled into something much bigger than Xehanort's plans." She asked what she'd been hoping to get an answer about. "Naminé, when I died, where did you end up?"

Naminé answered casually. "A place of endless sea and sky?" She turned to Kairi surprised. "Don't you remember?"

Kairi squinted. "Barely, I don't think I'm supposed to remember. I was hoping that because you have control over Sora's memories you could give me some clue where he ended up?"

Naminé sighed. "My connection to Sora's memories is faint, but the small trace I can connect to…he isn't surprised at where he is, all I see is a card with the power to change his fate." She was apologetic "Sorry I don't know more."

Kairi sounded no less grateful. "He's not dead?"

Naminé shook her head. "He is asleep, I think he will wake soon, if he hasn't already."

Kairi nodded. "Thank you, Naminé."

She nodded with a smile. "Be careful."

Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace and summoned her glider. She turned back around to Naminé sounding reassuring. "Don't worry, I will!" She donned her armor boarding the glider and disappeared through a rip in the sky she created with her Keyblade.

II

Traveling through the realm between Kairi eventually entered twilight town, flying toward the clocktower that overlooked everything.

Xion noticed something moving in the sky. She responded curiously. "Who is that?"

Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion instinctively. He was blunt. "I'm not taking any chances."

Xion watched the approach rather relaxed. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

The speed slowed down and as Kairi came to a stop in front of them she shed her Keyblade Armor. Roxas jumped back in shock. "Kairi? What is all this? That would have helped during the Keyblade War. Why didn't-" Xion nudged Roxas hard inside as Kairi took a spot next to them on the clocktower.

Kairi answered casually. "Nice to see you too!"

Xion shrugged smiling at Kairi. "Don't mind him he jumps to worst case scenario right away. Where did you get all that?"

Kairi smiled. "A lot has changed in a month or at least I think it's been a month hard to tell when you enter a place where time stands still. That stuff is gifts from Aqua for finishing my training."

Xion was curious. "Do you feel stronger?" Kairi nodded, summoned Lightbringer and Roxas and Xion stared at it in awe.

Roxas noted the inscription. "I haven't seen a keyblade like that, is that from Aqua too?"

Kairi cut to the chase. "No, this came from Kingdom Hearts, it is more than just a collection of hearts, it is a gate to universes; this keyblade contains the power of those of nobility from other universes. I think Sora is in one of them, so I am leaving to find him."

Roxas was in awe. "You are going to enter Kingdom Hearts, alone?"

.

Taking out her Wayfinder, she shook her head. "No that's why I'm here. Touch your keyblades to this, so I can borrow your power when I need it most, more of Aqua's magic."

Xion sighed. "I'd ask why we can't just come with you, but we already know. I don't know how much help we will be but be careful." They touched their keyblades to the Wayfinder and Kairi put it away.

She looked directly at the sky briefly. "I don't know when you'll see me again, but I have to bring Sora back."

Xion had a strange sense of déjà vu. "Kairi, Sora will be alright, I can feel it. I feel his existence somewhere just like I felt yours even after you were killed by Xehanort, I made sure Sora knew that and I'm returning the favor."

Kairi looked gratefully at her twin. "Thank you, Naminé feels a faint connection too, a card to alter his fate was the only memory she could see so it must mean something."

Roxas turned to stare at Kairi thinking hard. He was uncertain. "Did Namine say what this card looked like?"

Kairi shook her head. "No why?"

Roxas continued relying on his own memory while he talked aloud. "There was one member of the organization who's trademark was using playing cards as a form of spacetime magic, Luxord."

Xion nodded. "Number X the gambler of fate."

Kairi was confused. "Why would someone who we fought against in the Keyblade War, help Sora?"

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know, but before you leave, I have something for you." He summoned Oathkeeper and tossed it to Kairi. "It's about time I gave this back to you."

Kairi looked curiously at the keyblade. "This feels familiar, but I don't think I have used it before." She had a sudden flashback of a promise that Sora made a few years ago. She spoke aloud. "Now I remember, Sora promised to come back once he defeated Ansem and found Mickey and Riku."

Roxas smiled. "I knew he won because of you, I fought Sora for control of his body before I had my own, but he never lets go of you, that's why I'm giving that back, it belongs between the two of you."

Kairi sighed. "First Riku, now you. I wish our friends would stop attacking Sora…"

Roxas sighed. "I was angry that I was a shell of somebody else, and since Sora is that somebody, I took it out on him, until I realized that he is the best somebody to have, get him back."

Kairi nodded speaking to herself. "May your heart be your guiding key."

They looked curious. "What?"

Kairi smiled looking uncertain. "Something else familiar." She stood up saying goodbye. "I should get going…thank you, both of you."

Roxas stood up too. "Can you drop me off at Destiny Islands? I need to talk with Namine." Kairi nodded. "Yes, but I don't know how it will be traveling on the glider without keyblade armor."

Roxas shrugged. "I will be fine."

Xion stood up too. "Axel wants to train with the keyblade more, I will see you later Roxas, and Kairi, be careful. Wherever Sora is it's a place that exists between life and death."

Kairi nodded again, summoning her glider. Roxas joined her on it and they took off through a rift to the realm in between. As she traveled in this vast ocean of space, Xion's warning stuck in her head. What could Sora have been dragged into that had him between life and death?

III

After dropping Roxas off on Destiny Islands, Kairi found herself unsure of where to travel. After a while of wandering aimlessly she saw a blinding golden light identical to her Lightbringer keyblade, it was overwhelming warmth that she could not ignore.

Kairi responded passively. "This light, I've felt it guide me when we all got swallowed by the demon tide. I thought it was Sora or Riku, but now…what's going on?"

IV

Namine looked at Roxas curiously. "What did want to talk to me about?"

He smiled. "I just realized that I never said thank you, you were right all along, and you helped me deal with everything."

Namine sighed in reflection. "I was content staying with Kairi but that's because I never had much of my own life." She looked at him kindly. You were different, you made friends and had to lose them. I knew if you returned to Sora that one day you would be your own person again."

He smiled looking at her instead of the horizon now. "That's what you meant when you said I would be whole again, that my heart and memories would be mine again, Namine thank you!" He squeezed her hand gently.

Namine shed a tear. "We're finally free, thanks to Sora and Kairi, I hope they find each other again."

Roxas smiled reassuringly. "They will, we did." He squeezed her hand. "Namine, I wanted you to know, I love you, I'm not sure what love is exactly, even when I was a nobody, I never observed that emotion, so I have nothing to go off of, but I wanted to tell you anyway…"

Namine smiled at his words. "I love you too, and I don't know much about love either, but we can figure it out together. "She stood up and pulled a paupu from a nearby tree, sounding curious. "Kairi told me these fruits bind together two people who share them forever." She passed it to Roxas with a smile. "A good place to start?"

Roxas agreed. "I'm happy being my own person, but I'm even happier being with you."

She leaned against him staring at the setting sun over the horizon. "Look, the suns almost down."

Roxas sighed. "It's unfair what keeps happening to Sora and Kairi. Wherever Sora is I hope Kairi can find him so they can be together."

Namine smiled. "They helped every one of us guardians, I'm sure they will be able to help themselves too."

He smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

V

Passing through the light almost involuntarily, Kairi found herself in a peaceful town she did not recognize, it seemed to have been around a long time. Homes were blue and purple, and the streets were lively with color. Kairi was standing alone in a central spire with fountain, she wondered why nobody was around.

Kairi's confusion was evident. "That light why would it lead me somewhere completely deserted?"

A female voice spoke after appearing through a temporal rip. It was flat and blunt. "Defend yourself." She summoned a keyblade reminiscent of a rainbow, the center of the shaft was inset with a strange blue eye.

Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace as the stranger rushed to attack her, they became locked in a skirmish with their keyblades. "Who are you, where am I?"

The stranger said nothing, breaking the skirmish and knocking Destiny's Embrace from Kairi's hand. She called it back, also summoning Oathkeeper in her free hand, noticing how this person was dressed and concealed their face, it wasn't like the organization. A pink dress robe that came up over her head that ended in fox ears and a mask concealing her face; it seemed tribal, ancient. A second skirmish began, even with two keyblades this unknown person was still besting Kairi with one, even so she pushed back with all her might.

Kairi responded anxiously as she turned the tables. "Please, just tell me who you are!" The stranger still said nothing.

Kairi broke the skirmish moments later and attacked with the brief opening as her attacker staggered backward. Kairi imbued both her keyblades with her new magic and sent two shockwaves of holy energy at her unidentified attacker, who disappeared and reappeared times three of herself, she did not attack, and they disappeared, whoever this was seemed satisfied now.

Kairi pleaded for an explanation. "Please, what's going on why was I brought here and what is this place?"

The stranger finally spoke of details. "What you see is an illusion of my making, this place, Daybreak Town is in ruin. The only traces lie underwater in the nexus from which all worlds spring." Her words were followed by the truth of where Kairi found herself.

The town disappeared, giving way to a massive sky city full of mesmerizing architecture. They were standing at the entrance which overlooked the sea.

The stranger continued. "I'm sorry for the illusion I needed to be sure of you, you carry a piece of light in you, akin to six others except yours is more potent. Where they have never crossed keyblades with anyone and cannot use them, you are one of the guardians that defied the prophecy and defeated the one that used Luxu's keyblade. One of them, the person most dear to you, fell like Ephemer did."

Kairi was no less nervous. "Who are you?"

The stranger answered calmly. "I am Ava, founder of the dandelions and one of five other Keyblade masters who studied under the master of masters, in the time of the first Keyblade War."

Kairi was shocked. "How do you know about the future and the past?"

Ava continued, presenting her keyblade to Kairi's eyes. "The master's Gazing Eye sees all things; past, present, and future and the book of prophies is the record of events. The master's plan is absolute, the next phase is in motion."

Kairi spoke anxiously. "This plan involves Sora?"

Ava was intentionally sympathetic. "Yes, the dandelions which the master tasked me to form, are in shambles. Many went missing or were struck down and one has been in this time since you were little and has no memory of his past. I must recruit again if I'm to stop the master."

Kairi was rightfully confused. "I thought you said the master's plan is absolute?"

Ava smiled. "His plan may be absolute, but the outcome is malleable. Destiny has been altered more than once, by you and Sora over your young lives. The master will learn quickly that he cannot control those who have a strong enough will to influence coming events like you and your two friends."

Kairi was suddenly worried about Ava. "But master Ava, won't the Gazing Eye mean you're in danger?"

Ava placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder sounding indifferent. "Perhaps eventually, but for now the master is preoccupied with another worldline and watching your friend Sora with his literal eyes so I have a window and you shall see me again. Look for the light that is like your new keyblade and keep an eye out for Luxu, he is disguised as another and has taken his identity, Xigbar."

Kairi asked the question that she had been holding back. "Master Ava, where is Sora?"

Ava hesitated before answering. "In a world where fiction and reality are blended together and those of strong will are offered new chance at life when time in their native universe has expired. Lightbringer will lead the way from here but be careful, it is separate from the universe you know, a new world line."

Kairi nodded gratefully. "Thank you, master Ava."

Ava nodded continuing. "You've learned well but you must keep going if you want to help Sora avoid a similar fate as many original dandelion members. The time has come for me to help the one who lost his memory to reclaim it. I just hope his Chirithy was able to find him in this time."

Kairi nodded sounding curious. "What is a Chirithy?"

Ava answered gently. Guardian spirits to keyblade wielders, it seems that very few exist in this time, wielders have clearly become self-sufficient, you and the other guardians for instance."

Kairi smiled. "Master Ava, the master's motives do they come from light or darkness?"

She was cryptic in response. "They are indifferent to both." She bowed her head slightly in farewell. "May your heart be your guiding key."

Ava vanished through a temporal rift moments later leaving Kairi to ponder their meeting and Ava's parting words.

Kairi sounded mesmerized. "She lived the story my grandmother always talked about." She sighed. "I don't completely trust her, yet." Even so, Kairi summoned Lightbringer and pointed it straight ahead. "Still, if this place is the center of everything, then…take me to Sora." The Keyblade reacted, opening a portal at the far end of where Kairi stood. She exhaled, ready to step through but instead someone else in a black coat stepped through first and it closed.

The stranger's voice was sly and casual. "Figures, Ava gets in the way again, thinking she can play hero, but I guess things repeat in multiple world lines." He smirked. "That spiky-haired goof that just wants to play savior to everyone, especially you, the only princess of seven that did not pass on the pure light you have." He chuckled. "You shouldn't even exist anymore, but he just had to get in the way, and now you are going to do the same thing, as if!"

Kairi summoned Oathkeeper and Destiny's Embrace looking irritated and defiant. "His name is Sora, now get out of my way."

Luxu smiled almost impressed. "You've changed since the old coot's nobody took you hostage. I wasn't going to fight you, but I could flex my keyblade a bit seeing as I just got it back for the first time in eons." Luxu summoned No Name and taunted Kairi. "I'm waiting, unwitting Keyblade princess, let's see what you've got!"

Kairi clashed with Luxu still unaware that it was who Ava warned her about. She began with a base combo, attacking four times—twice between each keyblade—all of which Luxu guarded against. He sounded bored. "That's it? You'll never rescue the poster boy for hearts like that." He teleported behind Kairi attacking in a flurry with his keyblade, but she used a barrier against it. Luxu smile grew. "Barrier magic, looks like you've been taught a thing or two." He jumped back and sent five shockwaves of darkness at Kairi, she rolled out of the way and attacked again this time with a double sliding dash that continued into a double rising spiral. Just as she was about to finish with a double groundbreaker Luxu teleported again, charging back in with chaos blade. The resulting combo sent Kairi falling to the ground with a thud and her keyblades disappeared. Luxu smiled with satisfaction standing over her. "Thanks for the warm-up kid, better luck next time, I have things to do." He started walking away and was headed through his own portal when a noise made him turn around again, watching as Kairi summoned Lightbringer to her right hand.

Her voice was defiant. "Where do you think you're going!" She felt herself teleport at will and attempt to strike Luxu from behind.

He backflipped landing with surprise landing some feet away. "Looks like Ava had something up her sleeve all along. He shook his head in irritation. "First watching that old coot and then having to trick that kid into a new world line now this, why are things always so difficult."

Kairi, reacted angrily. "Tell me what happened to Sora now, or I make you tell me."

Luxu had to keep from laughing. "As if, you could _make_ me do anything." He smiled ominously. "Some friendly advice, I would watch that righteous anger of yours, it could turn into lust and lust is one of seven oldest sins. You want him back so badly and sure that's touching and all but don't lose yourself in the process, he already made that mistake and you won't be able to just step through a portal and get him back. The master is due to return, and his plan is absolute." He shrugged. "It's a shame really, I told the kid his prize was right around the corner. Luxu laughed more friendly. "I tipped my hand more than I should have because I find the kid likable, I came right out an told him what would happen to you if you played guardian but he didn't connect the dots until the last minute and now you two will have to jump through a lot of hoops for your happy ending."

Kairi lowered her weapon from curiosity. "Why are you telling me this?"

Luxu shrugged. Maybe I'm rooting for you two naïve kids on some level, but I still have to play spoiler to your happily ever after. That being said, if you cross into the realm of sleep you'll be on the right track. Ava was trying to give you a sleep free shortcut, but I think it's only fair you take the dive yourself. To be honest it's not a price I'm willing to pay binding your lifeforce to someone forever as their dream eater, but this kid is either extremely lucky or extremely dependent that two people would willingly pay that price for him." He shrugged again. "I, Luxu made an appearance. That's over, for now."

Luxu was gone before Kairi could say anything else. She noticed a glowing pink orb now that she could observe and touched it, returning to the badlands in the keyblade graveyard, feeling more confused than ever and very unsure that she could trust anything Ava or Luxu had said to her.


End file.
